


Blush, Rose, Ruby, Scarlet and Wine

by dunshiine



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blurryface Era, Bottom Josh, Bottom Josh Dun, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Joshler Sex Tape, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, One Shot, Pining, Sex Tape, Sex Tapes, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit As Lube, Teasing, Top Tyler, Top Tyler Joseph, TØP Minibang, Yellow Haired Josh Dun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunshiine/pseuds/dunshiine
Summary: Tongue warmSaccharine heatBubbles like melting sugarLavenderTaste? Smell?The colorBehind his eyesTyler moaned into the kissOrTyler hadn't meant to find the naughty video on Josh's phone. He hadn't meant to play it. He hadn't meant to watch the whole damn thing. But he did.





	Blush, Rose, Ruby, Scarlet and Wine

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Minibang that marsakat started! I can't believe I managed to get it done in time and I'm so happy she started this!! <3
> 
> This is pure smut, and its a little different from my typical style of writing but I liked it a lot. Also, having a prompt and a deadline was soooo good for me. Yay!  
I have a question for you all in the notes at the end so be sure to leave a comment with your opinion!   
Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Tyler hadn’t meant to snoop. In total, complete honesty he hadn’t been trying to find anything on Josh’s phone. He had wanted to send himself a picture that Josh had taken of the two of them the other day. He hadn’t been expecting to see what he saw. He hadn’t meant to look through the photos when he tapped out Josh’s passcode.

12

01

88

He hadn’t meant to look through anything other than the couple photos he was choosing between to send himself. But something had drawn him to a little square in Josh’s photo gallery. It was a blurry, slightly dark shot and the most interesting part about it was the number in the right hand corner of the square. It read: 2:33. It was a video. Tyler knew he shouldn’t. His hands felt stiff and heavy and they twitched, wanting to tap that little icon. Before he really knew what he was doing he tapped the square image, bringing up the video. He settled back against the couch in his hotel room and pressed the play icon that came up on the video. The volume on Josh’s phone was fairly low but the first thing he noticed was the noises coming out of it.

Breathy

Warm

Full

Throaty

Tight

Then he took at the scene in the video. The movements, and the noise matched and Tyler understood he really shouldn’t be watching it. He shouldn’t have clicked it, he shouldn’t have played it and now he should be throwing the phone away and pretending he never saw this. But as he took in what was happening in the video, it became harder and harder to turn it off. It was definitely Josh in the video, Tyler could see the tattoos on his arm. His arm that was moving.

Back and

Forth

Up and

Down 

Bobbing

Squeeze

Slide

Run down

Tyler’s whole body was tight with anticipation... Josh’s hand was wrapped around his own cock in the video, touching it, lavishing it with attention and his voice was still issuing from the phone. Quiet enough where Tyler had to calm his own breathing to hear it. Josh moaned, as he held his phone camera pointed down to show off his cock. He was standing in a dark room, Tyler didn’t know where it was, he couldn’t make out the background but this couldn’t have been from that long ago, it’s not like he had scrolled back very far in his camera roll. Tyler itched to see Josh’s face in the video, he could only imagine. 

The pouty lip

The pink-red of his cheeks

The drip of sweat 

Yellow hair

Pushed back

The furrowed brow

Lip curl

Bite

Tyler’s heart thudded as he imagined it, his own cock was hard as the video continued, cruelly never showing more than a glimpse of abs in the dim light, the outline of his cock the only thing perfectly visible as Josh closed his fist around it. Tyler was helpless, all he could do was watch Josh’s movements as the time stamp on the video ticked down. It seemed to go on and on, Tyler held his breath watching. Josh had to be close, he had been so pent up even from the beginning of the video that there had to be a release soon. Tyler was on edge for it. The hotel room was still eerily quiet, Josh would return soon from the vending machine and if Tyler was looking at this it would be…bad. Would it be so bad though? Would Josh be so furious? Was he nervous for that? Or did Tyler kind of hope Josh would walk in on him watching his little homemade porno? Josh would be mortified, Tyler could just imagine the stutter, the nervous flicker of his eyes downcast. That lip bite. The quiet that would come over him. Then the excuses. The reasons. Then maybe a flash of anger. Tyler would tease him relentlessly, calling him a porn star, calling him a hoe, fake chastising him for keeping something so vulgar on something as easily hackable as a smartphone. Then what? What would come next? Tyler’s cock gave a throb at the prospect of where he could go with that teasing, could he let it trail…down

Down

Down

D…

…O…

….W….

…..N…..

Tyler had to calm that manic mind of his, jumping to the conclusion that he wanted. He took a long steadying breath and refocused on the little video that was still going on. How much stamina could this man have? He had been relentlessly beating himself off with such vigor Tyler was shocked he wasn’t overstimulating himself for over two minutes. Plus he had already seemed to be completely ridiculously turned on at the beginning of the video. Aching, throbbing, big. Tyler shivered, he wanted to tease him in a more physical way than just calling him a pornstar, he wanted to watch Josh’s cock twitch in real life. Josh-in-the-video’s hand sped up again. His voice was a breathy whine, the boy in the video was so worked up his voice pooled out of him, dripping out of his mouth,

“Oh…unf…hah….mmm. Y-yea…mmm,” 

Tyler watched, completely mesmerized as Josh’s thumb stroked over the tip of his cock, pulling back, a string of glistening precum connecting his thumb to the tip of his cock. He had to be close, this had to be the last couple seconds, Tyler physically sat forward, he couldn’t take it. He wanted to see it. He longed for Josh’s release on camera. 

Tyler leaned forward

Twitched his hand

Palmed his pants

Squeezing 

Wanting

Needing

Gotta be close

Right there

Right

There

Josh let out a gasp

Hand stopped

Almost

Camera held steady

Hand still

Holding

The door to the hotel room banged open and Tyler jumped so bad he nearly threw the phone. Josh stood there as the video played and in the sudden quiet that fell over everything, you could hear,

“Oh fuck-” From the phone and Josh’s eyes went wide, he dropped the hot cheetos and red bulls in his hands that he had gotten from the hotel vending machine. Tyler stared at the stricken face.

Saucer eyes

Forehead creased

Lips curled 

But down

In anguish

Jaw tight

Muscle twitch

Up 

Down

The silence stretched on into what felt like an eternity to Tyler. He didn’t know what to say, Josh looked so embarrassed, his face was slowly turning every shade of red that Tyler could think of. 

There’s blush

(A creep, crawl up the face, like a sweep of makeup)

There’s rose

(Brighter, a stain, sweeping across his cheek bones and catching his nose)

There’s ruby

(Glowing, hot, coloring frustration)

There’s scarlet 

(It burns here, making him uncomfortable, itchy around the collar of his shirt)

Then in the very center circles of his cheeks

Wine

(If it was drinkable Tyler would imbibe)

Tyler felt palm sweaty and bad, good, excited and everything in between. 

“Why are you-why would you? Thats-that’s private, Tyler!” Josh’s words scorched and it was Tyler’s turn to color. He felt bad, but not bad enough and instead of contrite apology, or downturn of the head Tyler squared up and lashed out in a similarly angry scorn.

“How private would it be if your phone got hacked, Joshua?” Tyler snapped, “Could ruin things for us.” He snapped. The idea of lightly teasing him vanished as his words that he had originally wanted to sound joking, sweet, warm and drippy like honey came out like the venom. 

“I can’t believe you looked-” Josh shook his head and reached up and ran his fingers through his yellow hair, pulling on it and then covering his face, maybe overcome with frustration, fear or embarrassment. Tyler deflated, the anger gone, he wanted to get back that churning excitement he had had at the prospect of Josh walking in on him. He quickly set the phone down and stood up and went over to Josh. 

“You’re like a regular porn star, Josh.” He teased, his voice snarky but light. Josh looked up from his hands, tentatively looking to Tyler standing in front of him. 

His cheeks still burning in that blush, rose, ruby, scarlet, winey haze. Tyler wanted them to be painted like that for so many other reasons. Tyler itched to touch him, to see Josh strained like in that video, needy and groping like in that video. Tyler wanted to make an appearance in that video. Josh barely managed a smirk, his eyes were downcast,

“I didn’t want anyone to see it,” He admitted.

“Why did you make it?” Tyler asked, “Like if you didn’t want anyone to see it-”

Josh squirmed

Looking away

Nervous

Edgy

“Felt good,” Josh answered, he reached up and rubbed his nose, taking a deep breath, trying to calm down. 

Tyler was standing close to Josh, he could sense each nervous twitch.

Each breath

“Felt good.” Tyler breathed in confirmation. Their bodies were close, Tyler standing right in front of Josh, just a tad taller. “Looked good,” Tyler added, his eyes flicked up to meet Josh’s.

Josh’s wide, saucer eyes.

Forehead lifted

Lips parted

Looked good

What an understatement, one of the century.  _ Looked good. No, made me burn.  _

Tyler inched in closer towards Josh, he had obviously watched the whole damn video. Josh had heard the last seconds of it when he walked in. No one who didn’t want to watch it, would have watched it beyond the first couple seconds. Any normal friend would have shut it off.

Thrown it away

Forgotten it had happened

Ignored each other

For a while 

Not Tyler. Tyler let himself burn in it, played out scenarios where Josh walked in, saw him watching and then they made all of Tyler’s fantasies come true. Now here they were standing in the middle of a hotel room, so close. 

A breath away

A tiny lean forward

A simple movement

Tyler couldn’t take it, he needed to, his heart raced and Josh was so close, there was a reason he watched the whole thing. Josh had to know that and yet he didn’t move away from Tyler. Tyler leaned down into him slightly and their lips touched. Tyler could hear a chorus of excitement bursting out in his head, his body trembling with a triumph he had never felt before. He reached up and cupped Josh’s cheek, holding him there. Opening his mouth, his tongue pressed into Josh’s, deepening the already drawn out kiss. He pulled away only to let Josh gasp for breath, it was barely enough time for Josh to let out a quiet,

“Tyler-” And then Tyler dove back, kissing feverishly, as if his life depended on sucking something from Josh’s tongue. Maybe he shouldn’t have ignored Josh mumbling his name into his lips in their short respite but it wasn’t like Josh wasn’t kissing him back. Josh reached around and grabbed at the back of Tyler’s head, gripping the short hair there. His mouth opened too. 

Tongue warm

Saccharine heat

Bubbles like melting sugar

Lavender

Taste? Smell?

The color

Behind his eyes

Tyler moaned into the kiss and when he pulled back for real, Josh must have passed the color of his cheeks to Tyler because he was all blush, rose, ruby, scarlet, and wine. He could feel it, as if not only his cheeks were those colors but those colors were inside his chest. 

“You liked the video, didn’t you?” Josh asked, his voice now teasing but still a little weak, nervous. As if Tyler could ever say anything other than yes? As if Tyler could possible have not liked the video? No. There was no feasible way for Tyler to have not liked that video. 

“I mean, you make a great, porn star, Jish.” Tyler said. “The camera loves you.” He added. Josh moved into him again, Tyler caught his lips, pressing a brief kiss there. Josh continued leaning forward, wanting more. Tyler pulled back, only to step towards the couch. His fingers curling under Josh’s shirt, half to pull him along, half to try and get it off of him. The glimpse of abs, and the look of Josh’s cock in the video hadn’t been enough for him. He wanted to see all of him, plus all those faces that he thought Josh would have been making. 

Josh was all too willing. Tyler dragged Josh towards the edge of the couch and when he got him there, he tugged the shirt off of him. Tyler saw Josh shirtless regularly and was always impressed, but in this context it was perfect. 

Toned and Soft

Touchable

Kissable

Tyler’s face split into a grin. It nipped at the occasionally frosty exterior and threatened to completely break his typical apathetic persona. It was  _ that _ sweet and warm of a grin. Quickly it turned nearly sinister with how mischievous it looked.

Devilish

Excited

Tyler gave Josh a kiss on the lips, running his tongue over Josh’s bottom lip and then shoved him back so Josh had to sink down onto the couch. He had thought about Josh like this a lot, it had never happened before, even though they had cuddled and shared dressing rooms, hotels, vans and even beds. It had never fallen into place. It became clear quickly that there was no reason it shouldn’t have fallen into place, they both wanted it, needed it, it really seemed like with how quickly Josh started to tug on the buckle of his belt.

Pulling

Twisting

Tugging

Button undone

Belt strap flopping back

Zipper slipping down

Pants open

Tyler’s fingers crept into the sides of Josh’s pants, his eyes moved over Josh’s chest, abs, stomach, the line of hair leading down into his pants. The treasure trail. He tugged Josh’s pants down, Josh’s black boxer briefs came down with them. Tyler hadn’t even meant to get them down too but Josh didn’t protest, maybe a slightly embarrassed little whine, but he didn’t try to hitch them back up. The blush crept onto his chest and his hard cock lay against his belly, and yes, Josh’s cock was, in fact, a treasure. 

Tyler just stared for a moment, his heart pounding. He couldn’t believe this had happened and so fast, and nearly exactly in the way he had envisioned. Josh was melting into the back couch cushions, draped across them like some vulgar renaissance painting. He lifted his head, the yellow hair flopped in his face before he pushed it back, his eyes focused on Tyler standing above him, staring at him sprawled out naked before him.

“You got me naked, now what?” Josh asked, his lips twitching towards a smile. His own hand crept down his belly towards his cock, he gripped it but then Tyler reached out and pushed Josh’s hand away. 

“Nuh-uh,” he said

“What?” Josh asked, his voice now strained.

Josh was needy

Whiny

Used to immediate gratification 

“No touching,” Tyler sank down to the ground in front of Josh on the couch. Josh tried to sit up better but Tyler reached up to his chest and shoved him back so he had to lean back again. Josh let out a little frustrated sigh. They had only kissed heavily for a couple minutes and then his clothing had been ripped off of him. Tyler knew it was a lot to handle but he had thought of it for so long and Josh was just so willing. 

It was fast

Pent up

All tongues

Skin on display

Erection on display

Wants on display

Needs on display

Open to it all

“Do you want it to stop, Joshy?” Tyler asked, his voice even and steady from sitting on his knees between Josh’s legs, looking up at him even though Josh was laying back, staring at the ceiling. 

“No.” Josh said. 

“I’ve thought about this for so long. Thought about you.” Tyler admitted.

Fingers ghosted up Josh’s legs, he twitched. Letting them part even more. Tyler watched Josh’s already hard cock give a throb. It was completely obscene and it made his stomach tense up in excitement, he was rock hard in his own pants. 

“Me too.” Josh admitted. Nodding. “Wanted it for a long time.” He swallowed, he could barely form words. Tyler’s hands were running over the tops of his thighs, towards his crotch, towards his pubic hair, threatening to tracing along his dick. Tyler wanted to, he wanted to stroke it just a little and see Josh’s reaction but he couldn’t, not yet. He had to stop himself or else things would go so so fast and be over. “I was-um-thinking of you in that-that video.”

Tyler stopped

His heart palpitated

_ Throb _

Heart?

Or Cock?

Both.

“Me?” Tyler asked. 

“You.” Josh said, again, his voice was strained, like his cock was straining to be touched. Tyler finally reached out and ran his index finger from the very tip of Josh’s erection down towards his balls. Josh’s whole body shuddered, “I want it, Ty. I do. I want it.” He said. 

“I can tell,” Tyler teased. “It’s pretty obvious, Jishwa.” Tyler said, Tyler’s eyes darted up towards Josh’s face. Josh had lifted his head again to look down at the cocktease between his legs. 

“I’m going to smother you with my thighs,” Josh said, his head falling back. 

“Then I’d be dead and you wouldn’t get to come so where would that get us, hm?” Tyler said. Josh let out a shaky laugh that turned to a desperate moan as Tyler lightly wrapped his fingers around his cock. He started to rub him just a little. 

Josh nodded and his whole body tensed up in excitement,

“Tyler, oh…please.” Josh said, as if he knew Tyler would stop, as if he knew Tyler would drop his cock again, letting it smack into his belly. Josh let out a whine of frustration and then took a deep breath.

Calm down

Not too fast

Savor it

First time

Remember it forever

Tyler kissed Josh’s thigh. Then leaned his head against it. 

“Close your eyes,” Tyler said. Josh obliged.

_ Close your eyes _

Let it feel good

Kiss

Kiss

Lick

Tip

All the way down

Down

Down 

D…

…O…

….W….

……N……

Tyler could feel Josh’s pulse in his cock against his tongue. It tasted so good, 

Sweet

Salty

Just right

Right

Sticky drip

Slurp

Swirl 

Head wet

Tip 

Suck

_ Pop _

Josh gasped and grabbed Tyler’s head, trying to pull him closer, to hold him there, to get more. Tyler pulled back in response. 

“Feeling good, Joshy?” Tyler asked. Josh nodded. 

“Mmm,” he sighed. Tyler put his hand over Josh’s cock again, his pointer finger on one side, the middle on the other and he gently, slowly stroked it up and then down. Josh tensed up again, his legs twitched open wider. Tyler’s raised his eyebrows and smiled, 

“Wanna open your legs for me?” He asked. Another nod and incoherent moan from Josh and Tyler helped him spread his legs a little wider. The view he had now made it…nearly impossible not to squeeze Josh’s cock even harder. Oh, it looked so good. His legs parted.

Wide

Showing off

His cock against his belly, Tyler’s hand around it. Another

Part embarrassed

Part nervous

Part needy

Whine from Josh. Tyler switched the hand that was softly, slowly, stroking Josh’s cock now. His left taking over the gentle motion. Tyler didn’t want to get up and search for lubrication, he wasn’t even sure either of them would have it anywhere anyway so he stuck a finger into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around his own finger and then pulled it out with another gloriously wet sounding  _ pop _ . Josh’s head snapped up,

“Tyler-” he said, his voice sounding thrilled, excited, that whiny need again. 

“Calm down, Jish.” Tyler warned, his left hand slowing on Josh’s cock. Josh let out a frustrated noise. Tyler let his right hand drop down, he traced the wetness from Josh’s balls, across the tender space between and to his tight entrance. His finger started to press in, the ease surprised him. 

Gasp

_ Oh _

Ease

Gentle

Tight

Gripping

In and out

Done this before

Undone

Josh groaned, he pressed himself down towards Tyler’s exploring finger.

“More,” He gasped out, his head falling back against the couch, his eyes nearly rolling back. 

“More?” Tyler asked. “You’ve done this before…” He mumbled, not upset, impressed. 

“Yes. Tyler…More.” He asked again. 

Tyler removed his finger and brought it back to his lips. He sucked two fingers. He was surprised by how turned on it made him to taste Josh like that, it made his own cock twitch in the stupidly restricting pants. He didn’t know how much longer he could wear them. 

He tugged the fingers out of his mouth and eased them into Josh’s ass, two fingers were slightly harder to get in but Josh was relaxed and in so much need that he took them well. 

Both Tyler’s hands were working in sync. 

Stroking manhood in loose motions

Pressing fingers deep into him

Finding rhythm 

Finding a pace

Stroke

Curl

Squeeze

Press

Relaxed

Tighten

Moan

Writhe

“Tyler!” Josh sat all the way up, “Please, ohh I need more.” He whined. 

“Yes, yes. I want you. Please.” Tyler responded. Josh leaned over and found Tyler’s lips, kissing him, his mouth opening, their tongues touching again, electrifying their movements again. Tyler got to his feet and Josh was shoving his pants down, not bothering to unbutton them or anything. Tyler was so thankful to be out of the restricting pants. His cock was hard, standing at attention, two inches away from Josh’s face. Josh didn’t waste time, he didn’t even play games with Tyler, he wrapped his hand around Tyler’s cock and then to Tyler’s intense shock took the head into his mouth. 

Wet

Swirl of tongue

Enveloped

Heat

Burning

Deep

Farther

Farther

Farther

Tonguing along each side

Bobbing

Gagging

“Oh fu-” Tyler’s head fell back against his shoulders as Josh sucked on the tip of his cock, pre-cum leaked out of him and Josh lapped it up like it was some kind of delicious candy. Golden, bright stars burst behind Tyler’s eyes and the world was a haze of tight, wet mouths and the prospect of getting even more from the boy mouthing at him. 

“Tyler-” Josh moaned around Tyler’s cock, causing vibrations to stir through him. 

“Josh, keep-” 

“Fuck me.” Josh said. Oh the thought was so pretty. It was like the first snow glittering in trees, it was like the curve of Josh’s own back, it was like a sunset on a beach, it was the promise of a new day. So pretty. 

“Yes,” Tyler moaned and Josh suddenly moved, sinking down off of the couch so he was on the ground on all fours. Tyler moved, trying to kick his pants off of his ankles so that they would be out of the way, as he went around behind Josh. He sank down onto his knees again, this time behind his best friend. Josh’s back curved in a way that shouldn’t be legal.

Dipped back

Ass up

Showing off

Lust on display

All splayed out

Tyler’s cock was still wet from the blowjob, Josh’s own spit clinging to him, glistening on him. Josh’s entrance was still a little wet from Tyler’s wet fingers. It looked so inviting so Tyler took a quick moment, leaning over and running his tongue along the hole, wetting it, lavishing it with his tongue. Josh moaned and tensed at that, but then relaxed into it, accepting it. 

“Tyler, please, you’ve teased me for so long.” Josh moaned. 

Tyler agreed. He  _ had _ teased and teased. 

“Fine. No touching.” He reminded Josh as he noticed Josh’s hand moving to hold his cock. Josh let out a frustrated moan but planted his hand back on the floor again. Tyler wrapped his hand around his own cock and started to guide it in, it slid around for a second, slippery and frustratingly close to what he wanted and then it started to push in. 

Better than anything

Liquid gold

Bursting in his veins

Molten in his stomach

Solidifying in his cock

Rock hard

Rocking back and forth

Forward

Backward

_ Ohhhh _

Josh took it so well, he moaned and pressed himself back. 

“Tyler,” He gasped, pressing himself back, wanting to take more, to take all of it. 

“W-wait.” Tyler said. Josh whined incoherently. Tyler reached up to the couch, to Josh’s abandoned phone. He grabbed it and opened the camera, going right away to video and pointing it down at Josh. He pressed record and watched the screen as he could see himself and Josh. His cock pressed into him, just the head buried in Josh’s ass. 

“Oh fuck,” he half laughed. Josh turned his head to look back.

“Oh, Tyler! Christ.” He said, sounding exasperated but also turned on. 

“Go on, Joshy, put on a good show.” Tyler teased, he reached out and squeezed Josh’s supple ass cheek, spreading it for a second and then, letting go with a sharp smack. Josh whined and moaned, pressing his hips back. 

The heat took hold of Tyler,gripping him as Josh slid farther down his cock. Tyler pressed his hips forward, started to add to the motion. It felt so good. 

So tight

So hot

So good

So Josh

So much of what he had longed for. Tyler continued to glance at the screen of the phone as Josh worked himself up and down on Tyler’s cock. Josh began to unravel, he was becoming more and more of a whiny mess, he couldn’t hold it together. Tyler thrust himself into him, pressing in and out. 

“Good, Josh. Oh yes…” Tyler moaned. 

“Oh. Oh…Ty-I can’t-please. Oh fuck, please touch me. Please.” He whined, desperate. 

“You want me to touch you, Joshy?” Tyler teased, but his voice was strained, desperate for his own release. 

Josh nodded.

He was begging for it, his movements were messy, Tyler was sure he was leaking pre-cum all over the floor and the thought made him move his hips faster, searching for his orgasm. 

“Tyler!” Josh practically yelped. “Ty-I’m so close already, I just need…please it aches.” He said. 

Aches

Breathy

Full

Throaty

Moans

Tyler reached around with the hand that wasn’t holding the camera and touched Josh as best he could. It didn’t take much though, all it took was a few strokes and Josh was nearly crying.

“Yes…yes! Yes! OH! I’m coming…Tyler…don’t stop-” He said. Tyler didn’t intend on stopping. He held the phone, probably at a weird angle for recording so that he could stoke Josh through his orgasm. Josh spasmed and Tyler felt him come partially into his hand, onto his own belly, and onto the floor. Tyler stroked him for a moment and then pulled back and doubled up his thrusts. Josh was over sensitive now that his orgasm receded and he moaned out as Tyler pushed himself all the way inside. Tyler was so close, his eyes focused on Josh’s back. 

It was all blush, rose, ruby, scarlet and wine. Flushed with heat, exhaustion and his own pleasure. Tyler was so close, and the look of his back and the way Josh continued to moan and clench down sent him spilling over the edge. 

Pleasure shot

Honey shot

Molten gold shot

Sticky heat shot

Love shot

Money shot

And 

Love struck,

Tyler collapsed sideways, his breathing hard, his body shaking. He leaned against the couch and caught his breath. Josh slowly sat up. Tyler lifted the phone and pointed it at Josh’s face.

“Here’s the porn star,” he said. Josh smiled. His face was red but not from embarrassment or anger. 

It was all 

Blush

(Like bubbling happiness, crawling up the face)

Rose

(Like romance, bright, catching his nose)

Ruby

(Like a jewel, coloring excitement)

Scarlet

(Like a deep, passionate love, sweaty around the collar) 

Then in the very center circles of his cheeks

Wine

(If it was drinkable Tyler would imbibe)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi I hope you enjoyed the story!
> 
> Here is my question, I posted about it on tumblr and didn't get much of a response so maybe I'l get more of a response here:
> 
> If I were to like take requests for personalized letters written to you like from either of the Pilots or Jenna or Debby or something would anyone be interested?   
I ask because I used to do this when I was a Led Zeppelin blog and it was pretty popular. 
> 
> So like you would send in like your name or any other personal information you’d want included and then maybe what you’d like the letter to be about(whether you need encouragement, support, love, motivation, sympathy etc) and then I would write it from whoever you might request it from and post it, tag you and include a couple photos or something.
> 
> I started doing it with Led Zeppelin because i knew I found stuff like that really supportive and my best friend and I used to ask each other to like tell us what our favorite characters/musicians would say to us to make us feel better when we were younger and it always helped get us motivated. 
> 
> I'd do it on tumblr, I dont know if thats something thats interesting to people but if it is let me know either in the comments here or in my ask on tumblr. (I'm heckin-yeahh.tumblr.com)
> 
> Again, hope you enjoyed the story! Let me know if I did this shameless smut thing right.  
Love to you all.


End file.
